


Quitting Time

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Lies, M/M, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tells it like it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "So we tried, then gave up...but the trying was very revealing" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

See, Frase, you got to face it: I’m a liar.  I’m such a con job they _pay_ me to do it for a _living._

I lie to everyone; always have.  My parents, friends, bosses.  I lied to Stella, in spades.  No, not the bank thing—well, yes, the bank thing, but when I told you that, it was just a, what, a metaphor, scenactady.  Wasn’t the first lie I told her and sure as hell not the last.

That was what did it for me and Stella.  Not the kids thing, not my job or hers, not the Great Armani Vs. Bulls T-Shirts Debate of the early ‘90s.  The thing we couldn’t get past was, no matter how much she asked and no matter how much I promised, I couldn’t stop lying to her.

This is what I’m trying to tell you.  You believe people change.  Well, they don’t, buddy; not really.  Second chances, hell yeah, I’m all for second, third, as many chances as I can get.  But it ain’t gonna cut it.  I’ll always be a liar, and you—

Look, love is not the issue.  I know how you feel about me, and I know this ain’t news to you.  You can love a liar, oh yeah, I know you can.  I seen the scars.  And you know I—never mind, not the point.  Point is, nothing good can come of it.

You’ll say I shouldn’t’ve started what I wasn’t prepared to finish, and you’re right, and I’m sorry.

I’ll play Vecchio ‘till the cows come home if you want me to.  I owe you that.  But not this.  Not with you.

So take a transfer, Fraser.  Or I’ll have to.

G’wan home.  You got nothing to keep you here anyway.  And that’s the truth.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The First Paradox of Eubulides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819849) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever)




End file.
